1. Field of the Invention
The passenger loading ramp of the present invention relates generally to ramps for transferring passengers between a terminal and transporting vehicle, and particularly to an airplane loading ramp for selective mating with the entry door of various airplanes having entry doors disposed at different elevations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of modern day transportation calling for rapid transfer of passengers between airport terminals and aircraft, numerous different designs have been proposed for loading ramps. Efforts have been made to accommodate the varying elevations of the different models of aircraft so the same ramp can be utilized, as for example, with a Boeing 707, 727, 737, 747, Douglas DC-8, 9 and 10 and Lockheed L-1011. Such loading ramps conventionally provide rigid covered walkways or bridges extending from the terminal and incorporating telescopical or accordian sections to enable the ramp to be extended longitudinally to mate a suspended cabin with the aircraft entry door. However, loading ramps of this nature have proven to be prohibitively expensive to manufacture and maintain. Great demand exists for a relatively inexpensive passenger loading ramp which can accommodate the numerous different models of aircraft currently in use in the travel industry and contemplated for future use.